


Politicians

by NovaNara



Series: Sherlock challenges - Tumblr [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fleeing Brexit, Holidays, Humour, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Politicians are idiots, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: Sometimes, the truth slips out.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Sherlock challenges - Tumblr [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/541444
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	Politicians

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. A.N. Tiny thing from real life that fit the November sherlockchallenge prompt on Tumblr too well to ignore.

Mycroft was incorrigible. Even on holiday – in Italy, with Greg – and supposed to forget about work (“That's what holiday means, love,” Greg reminded him helpfully) he couldn't leave politics alone. He did his best to uphold his promise to leave the whole Brexit mess behind – the very reason for their impromptu vacation. Who wouldn't develop a semi-permanent tension headache, having to deal with that? 

But talk shows? Nobody could complain if he watched one...if he found it playing in some public area. He wasn't even holing up in his room to keep abreast of international matters. Surely the effort counted?

Greg was about to drag him away – honestly, keeping him away from this stuff was worse than dealing with Sherlock in withdrawal – when he heard his partner giggle. And when it seemed Mycroft had caught his breath, he'd start giggling again. “Share the joke, love?”

“That so-called honourable politician...he said that Italy's new government has come together to capsize the boat, which the previous government had half-sunk.” More giggles followed, but this time Greg joined in. 

“It's so refreshing to have someone admit they're trying to drown everyone. I assume your colleagues are always doing that, and you're the only one in the way.” 

Mycroft grinned. “I've been called worse things than ring buoy.”


End file.
